What I Did For Love
by xxbluewindxx
Summary: "What are we going going to sing for our duet, Jesse?" "Does it matter? We could win this thing without breaking a sweat, Rachel. I mean, look at us! It's impossible for us to lose even if we tried!" *Duets with a St. Berry twist. One-Shot


Disclaimer: Glee + other musicals = not mine

Author's Note: I've been trying to find a way to include _Hello 12, Hello 13, Hello Love_ somewhere to no avail, but became inspired by _Duets_ and this is the end result. Also, before anyone asks, I don't know why Jesse is there, he just is in this AU.

What I Did For Love

Rachel and Jesse were sitting in her room for their weekly musical night. They would go online and watch various productions on the internet, scouting for any potential rivals. Tonight's musical of choice, _A Chorus Line. _ Rachel's mind however, was wandering towards a more imminent competition for the glee club. Jesse sensed something was off when the petite diva failed to deliver one of her infamous diatribes on how amateurish most of the performances were.

"What are we going going to sing for our duet, Jesse?" Rachel inquired from within his embrace.

"Does it matter? We could win this thing without breaking a sweat, Rachel. I mean, look at us! It's impossible for us to lose even if we tried!"

"No!" Rachel suddenly exclaimed, an alarmed expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"That can't be!"

"What can't be?"

"That it's impossible for us to lose even if we tried!" Rachel was in hysterics now and Jesse was now getting very concerned.

"So?"

"So?... So? Is that all you've got to say? So everything, Jesse!"

Jesse gave her a quizzical look.

"Think about it. You and I are are destined to to set the new paradigm for success. Years from now, people will flock from all over the world to see us perform. Given our obvious talent, we will acquire many accolades in a short radius of time; Drama Desks, Tonys, a guest spot on Sesame Street, you name it. We will be so good, no director would cast us for fear that we will overshadow all of the cast and crew! No one would dare to attempt to replace us. What will I do Jesse? I'll have to come back to Lima and work at _Breadstix _or worse," she lowered her voice, "Branson."

Jesse stifled a laugh. "Okay, so what do you suggest we do about this _pressing issue_?"

"I say we throw the competition! "

Silence.

"Jesse?"

"Alright, suppose we _could _lose on purpose. _How _are we supposed to do that, Rach?"

"Well that's the challenge, isn't it?" On seeing Jesse's unconvinced expression, "Please, Jesse? It's for our future and it gives all the other glee clubbers a chance to experience winning. It's so important to give back, you know." Rachel's eyes were pleading with him with every fiber of her being.

Jesse sighed. "If I do this for you Rachel, would it give you at least _some _piece of mind?"

Rachel nodded eagerly.

"Fine," Jesse conceded.

Rachel immediately perked up. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I'd really hate for you to lose your sanity over something like this.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Jesse! You're the best!"

"I know."

"I love you!"

"And I love you, Rachel Berry," he whispered in her ear, giving her goosebumps. They shared a passionate kiss before it escalated into a full blown make out session.

"So, got any ideas on how to suck?" Jesse said, as he planted a series of butterfly kisses down her jaw and neck.

"We'd have to be really bad, Jesse," Rachel remarked.

"Oh, I think we got _that_ part covered." he responded seductively. But before she could respond...

"Rachel?" a voice suddenly called from the doorway.

"Daddy?"

The two quickly resumed their positions on the bed.

"What are you doing, sweetie?" Hiram asked as he came into the room. "Oh, hello Jesse! You're still here?"

"Yeah, um... we're just trying to pick out a song to sing together for glee."

"Oh, did you come up with any ideas yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, with your combined talent, I'm sure you'll be just fine!"

"Thanks, Daddy!"

"Thank you, Mr. Berry."

"Well, it's getting late, so wrap up what ever it is you were doing."

"Okay."

As Hiram left the room, a lingering silence passed between the teens. They had a sneaking suspicion they were being spied upon. With neither one coming up with an idea for a number, they turned back to the musical.

"I've got it!" the two chorused, sharing a knowing glace at one another.

*St. Berry*

Jesse and Rachel were the last ones to enter the choir room. On seeing the pair's choice of wardrobe, Kurt exclaimed, "Oh, no! This can't be good."

The two were dressed as Melchior and Wendla from Spring Awakening. And with that, Rachel addressed the club. As a great actress should, she would not blow her cover.

"Hello, my fellow glee clubbers! Jesse and I are here to demonstrate how a real duet is performed. It is absolutely prudent to establish a relationship not only musically, but also on a physical, mental, and emotional level which can only be perfected by expressing the exuberance of the moment in which you are singing. You are all very welcome!"

It starts out tame.

_Hello twelve, _

_Hello thirteen, _

_Hello love.  
_

They begin to settle on the floor and perform the Swedish choreography of Touch Me.

_Changes, oh!  
Down below.  
Up above._

_Time to doubt,  
To break out,_

_It's a mess,  
It's a mess.  
_

_Time to grow.  
Time to go_

_Adolesce,  
Adolesce. _

_Too young to take over,  
Too old to ignore,_

_Gee, I'm almost ready,_

_But...what...for? _

_There's a lot I am not certain of.  
Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love!  
_

_La la la la la la  
Goodbye twelve, goodbye thirteen.  
Hello love..._

_Robert Goulet, Robert Goulet,  
My God, Robert Goulet!_

_...Oh! Down below, up above..._

_Playing doctor with Evelyn._

_La la la_

_I'll show you mine,_

Jesse pulls off his tearaway pants, revealing himself in khaki shorts.

_La la_

_You show me yours  
_

Jesse pulled down the top of Rachel's dress revealing her wrapped in a nude colored cloth.

_La la_

_Seeing Daddies...naked!_

_Time to grow.  
Time to go..._

_La la la_

_Mom and Dad were doing it._

_There's a lot I am not certain of.  
Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love  
Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love_

As Rachel and Jesse finished the song, there was a stunned silence amongst the club. Then, ...

"Um, what in the world was that?

"I knew this wouldn't end well."

"That was the most disgusting thing, I have ever seen."

"Why don't you two just get a room already?"

"That was hot!"

"So wait? Does this mean that Mr. Schue and Coach Corcoran made out? Isn't that like, illegal or something?" Brittany questioned. The teacher in question shifted in his seat.

"Well, thanks for the mental image, Brittany!" Rachel retorted.

"Oh, and just how was this any better that picturing that?"

Mr. Schue cleared his throat. "Okay, that's enough! That was really inappropriate. You guys should have known better. I expected more from the two of you."

"But, we cut out the part about the gonorrhea!" Jesse remarked, as if that changed anything.

"You know, I actually think that performance went well." Rachel commented as they went back to their seats.

"Yeah, we totally made that work."

"I guess we just weren't meant to suck, after all."

AN2: Yes, I know that Spring Awakening references are getting a bit redundant in St. Berry fics, but I couldn't help it. This song was completely asking for it. =] Oh, and the link for the Swedish production of SA if anyone is interested is in my profile.


End file.
